Rainbow Dragon
The Rainbow Dragon is an epic dragon of the Rainbow element. Appearance The rainbow dragon is unmistakable. Its long, serpentine body is covered in rainbow stripes. Abilities Weapons The rainbow dragon has strong jaws and sharp claws. It is much larger than most other dragons and is strong enough to toss a wizard twenty feet up in the air with its branching antlers. It can also constrict its enemies with its long, serpentine body. Defenses Rainbow dragons can confuse and startle their enemies by twisting and writhing in the air, creating a shifting cloud of rainbow-colored scales that dazzles the eyes. This can cause seizures in some dragons and humans. Other Abilities Rainbow dragons are among the most flexible dragons. They can coil up into a ball or slither through small spaces. They can also, like other longs, fly entirely through magic, without using wings at all. Breath Weapon Rainbow dragons breathe a cloud of dazzling rainbow-colored sparks that have various interesting effects. They make whatever they come into contact with sparkle, glow and change colors. When they fall on people, they cause fantastical hallucinations and insane behavior. Weaknesses Rainbow dragons mostly don't have weaknesses, though they are very gentle and reluctant to injure another creature. Habitat Regions Rainbow dragons are found world-wide, anyplace far away from human civilization. The only place they aren't found is the Far North...much too cold. They can be found at many different locations but the chance of actually seeing one is extremely small, even though their range is big. Preferred Home Rainbow dragons typically live far away from human disturbance and from other dragons. Sheltering/Nesting Some rainbow dragons do not build nests, others live in spectacular palaces or castles. Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Rainbow dragons are creative and love art and learning, and tend to be wise and well-studied. They are friendly and non-aggressive, but prefer to be left alone. Social Order Rainbow dragons are solitary and reclusive. Relationship to Wizards Rainbow dragons rarely come into contact with wizards in the wild, but if sought out by wizards they will eat dinner with them, give advice or information, and possibly offer a ride in the clouds. Due to their benevolency, DDLA has ranked them as 1. When in a park Breeding Rainbow dragon are difficult to breed; they require two dragons with at least four different elements. Habitats Rainbow dragons can only live in Rainbow habitats or Omnitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Very little is known about the Rainbow dragon's life cycle. Rainbow dragons dislike being studied while they are raising their babies. However, it is known that they may live up to 3,500 years, one of the longest lifespans of any dragon species. History Discovery As Nogard relates in the Book of Dragons, the first person to ever see a rainbow dragon (an ordinary wizard apprentice whose name has been lost to time) stared at it for hours, completely awestruck by its beauty. Then, he ran home to find a poet to describe the dragon. However, when he came back, the dragon was gone. The poor apprentice was ridiculed and believed to be crazy. No one believed his story, for no one had ever seen any Epic dragon back in this time. However, almost three hundred years later a rainbow dragon (possibly the same rainbow dragon!) was spotted again, and it was finally documented by the wizards as a known species. However, the apprentice who had originally seen the dragon was long deceased and his name is still forgotten. Origin of Name The rainbow dragon is, obviously, named for its coloration. Magic Rainbow dragons are associated with Chromamancy and are one of the few dragons that uses magic in their everyday lives. They also have control over Frescomancy if trained. Notable Rainbow Dragons * Iris (The Great Nogard) * Roygbiv (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) * Bowie (Ellie the Kind) Wizards and Witches Associated with the Rainbow Dragon TBA Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Rainbow Category:Life Category:Inhabitants of the Great South Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Schloss Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Scar of the World Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Chione Peaks Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Inhabitants of the Ganinara Falls Category:Inhabitants of the Crane Forest Category:Inhabitants of Drakar Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Frozen Highlands Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Nimbus Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Windswept Peaks Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Inhabitants of Far Beyond the Horizon Category:Surface dragons Category:DDLA Rank 1